Movin' on
by mynameinlights15
Summary: An unlikely friendship forms between Sam and Rachel. They try and ignore how good it feels to be together, but one person can't put on an act forever..
1. A friendship between two people

_**AN: New favorite couple! :] set after Silly Love Song, but with a different end. Adding a few Comeback references. Please enjoy and review! 3**_

"Hey Rach, you ready to go?" After Kurt transferred to Dalton, Rachel had found a really good friend in him. It took them a long time to realize just how similar they were, how how good of friends they could be.

"Oh, I think I'm going to hang around for a few minutes." She wasn't sure why, but she felt compelled to wait a few minutes after the Warblers performance.

"Okay girl. Meet us (Mercedes and Kurt) at my place around 8:00?"

"Will do." They shared a smile and headed out the door.

Rachel surveyed the quiet resteraunt. It seems as though all the audience members had left except for Puck and Lauren, herself, and Sam Evans. He was looking down at his plate, wearing a disgruntled expression. She made a quick desicion to go talk to him.

"Hi Sam." His head snapped up and the voice.

"Oh, Rachel, hi."

"I happened to notice you and wanted to know if everything is alright?" He seemed shocked by how much she cared.

"To be honest, no, everything is not alright."

"If you need someone to confide in, I'm an exceptionally good listener." She flashed a small smile his way, giving him the reassurance to continue.

"You know how both Quinn and Finn got mono the other day?" She nodded. "Well, it turns out Santana kissed Finn after kissing some sick kid. Quinn obviously wanted to go back for seconds and I guess they kissed. She cheated on me Rachel. I know she'd done it once, but I thought what we had was special. I guess it was all a lie."

"Ya know Sam, I think that Quinn really likes you. The once problem is that Finn was her first boyfriend. She was never able to completley forget about him. I guess that's why Finn and I didn't work. He still loved Quinn.."

"Gee, Rachel. It seems like we're a lot more alike then i've ever realized."

She quickly scribbled down a 10-digit number on a napkin and handed it to him.

"I have to go but, if you ever need anything: advice, reassurence, a friend, call me."

"Thanks Rach. I appreciate it."

As she bid adieu to Sam and left the resteraunt, she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as he called her Rach..

20 minutes later, she sat on her bed with her two best friends, gossiping.

"So, now that Sam and Quinn and old news, would you rather see a Fuinn or Quick reunion?" Kurt just had to bring Finn into the conversation somehow.

"I'd have to say Quinn and Puck. I think it was awful of her to have a baby with Puck, and then completley forget he exists."

"I agree Rach. And Finn has no right going back to his ex."

"Sooo Rachel. Tell us about Sam." Mercedes was practically begging.

"You two already know him. Why do I need to reinstate the obvious?"

"You know what we mean girl. So spill."

Mercedes was next to comment: "What do you like about him?"

"I'm not saying I have anything but platonic feelings towards him, okay?" they both nodded with an smirk. "He's talented, a very kind person, good looking, very good moral beliefs, etc."

"Aww, you like him! Happy that he's single now?"

"KURT! I do not like him. He's just a very good person. That's all."

At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

This weeks assignment in glee was to find a song about getting over someone. It was already Tuesday and she still didn't have a song, which was unlike her. She'd been destracted, quite frankly. She talked on the phone with Sam a lot in the past few days. He called Friday night to ask her about Quinn:

_/She was sitting with Kurt and Mercedes watching RENT, their favorite thing to watch together. They were about half-way through when her phone starting playing NO GOOD DEED from Wicked loudly. Both Kurt and Mercedes glared at her._

_"Sorry, I'll take this outside." she left Kurt room stood in the hall. "Hello?"_

_"Hi Rachel. It's Sam. I know we just talked today, but I wanted to ask you something."_

_"It's alright. Okay, what do you need to ask?"_

_"I wanted to know how to get over somebody. I'm sick of feeling like crap all the time because I miss Quinn. I want to forget about her. Ya know?"_

_"I completley understand. I felt the same way about Finn. What I think is most important is to start hanging out with friends more. Or make new ones. Surroud yourself with good, honest people who care about you. Wait a few weeks, or even longer, before you jump into another relationship. No one wants to be a rebound."_

_"How long will it take?"_

_"However long you need. It's a slow process, but will be so worth it in the end."_

_"Thanks for the advice. Hey Rachel?"_

_"Mmhm?"_

_"Wanna go for coffee sometime? Not a date, just as friends."_

_"I'd love to Sam." Her small smile grew wider, and though he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling by her voice._

_"Great. Friday after school?"_

_"Sounds perfect. I gotta go, but I'll see you later Sam."_

_"Okay bye Rach!"_

_She hung up and went back to Kurts room, trying to hide her huge smile./_

She was, naturally, the first one in glee, so she sat patiently working on some History extra-credit. Slowly, the rest of the club trickled in. She was so immensed in her work, she didn't notice a certain blonde walk in and sit next to her.

"Listen man-hands. You stay away from my boyfriend. I can make bad things happen to you if you don't."

Adding as much venom as the girl beside her, she said "Quinn, as far as I was concerned, you two weren't together anymore. And besides, I'm not into him the way you think I am." She spoke calmly as she put her papers away.

She was good at keeping her cool. Well, sometimes. Not always. But right now? She was rather good. -

Sam Evans walked into glee with a strong attitude. He was performing first and needed all the help he could get. He took an empty seat in the middle row, trying not to attract too much attention.

Mr. Shuester was rambling on about anthem and what-not. Sam cut him off by raising his hand.

"Oh hi Sam. I didn't notice you. New haircut?"

"Well, if I'm gonna sing, might as well go all out." Rachel smiled big at this. It was on of the topics they briefly touched upon. It excited her that he remembered.

Sam grabbed a guitar from the room and started to play.

_Ohh wooaah. Ooh wooaah. Ohh wooahh._

_You know you love me,I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, And I'll be there_

_You want my love, You want my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing_

_Were just friends, What are you saying_

_Said theres another, Look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time,_

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohhh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought youd always be mine mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)_

_For you, I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe, we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And im in pieces, Baby fix me_

_And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream_

_Im going down, down, down, dooown_

_And I just cant believe my first love would be around._

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ohhh_

_I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby ohh_

_I thought youd always be mine, mine_

_(I'm gone)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah (6x)_

_(Now Im all gone, now im all gone, now im all gone)_

_Gone, gone, gone,(gone)_

_I'm gone./_

Throughout the song, he would direct the lyrics toward Quinn. Looks like he was on his way to getting over her.

Rachel was blown away by Sam's performance. She's never been a huge fan of Justin Beiber, but Sam. He's different. It was a very well put together performance. Although they'd only been good friends for a few days, she really enjoy spending time with him. She then realized that she may have a few completley un-platonic feelings toward him.


	2. Ready for something new

_AN: Wow! The amount of story alerts/favorites blew me away! Thanks so much! For everyone who favorites/story alerted please, please give me your feedback by reviewing! Thank ya! :]_

Friday morning:

Rachel sat on her bed waiting for the hands on her Broadway shows clock to move forward 20 minutes.

She was nervous for two reasons:

1) She was performing her "Payback" song in glee today and

2) She was hanging out with Sam tonight

Normally, she didn't get nervous for performances. But this one was different. It was time to show to world that she didn't need Finn, that she was actually over and done with him. If she screwed it up, people might take the song the wrong way.

Yesterday, she came to the conclusion that she liked Sam. She thought it might be possible for (one day) her to fall completely in love with him. But right now, she just likes him. Focusing on her career, she doesn't need a man. A man in her life would slow her down and keep her from reaching for the stars.

But then she realized that she may want a man in her life.

The thought of going to New York alone used to thrill her. But now, it scared her. What would she, one small person, do in a huge town like NYC all alone? If she didn't make it, who's shoulder would she cry on? She wasn't very good at facing rejection, but having someone with her helped to cope.

Maybe Sam would be the right guy to go to New York with her?

But his only relationship in this town just ended. Badly at that... His only girlfriend cheated on him with her ex. That's got to be a spirit dampener. She wouldn't be surprised if he never let a woman back into his life.

Glee club. Sam loved this time of day. He got to chill with his friends, sing his heart out, and sometimes, stare subtly at the back of Rachel's head. "Smooth Evans.."

He got there early hoping to talk to Rachel for a few minutes. No such luck. She wasn't there.

Mike and Tina walked in hand-in-hand and sat next to him. He soon began a conversation with Mike, Tina occasionally adding in comments here and there.

The 2 minute warning bell rang and his attention went to the front of the room, where Mr. Shuester would soon be standing. A sight for sore eyes walked in as soon as his head turned around.

Rachel Berry walked into glee club, looking very unlike herself.

She was wearing black tights, boots, and a red dress accompanied by a leather jacket. Her hair was in loose curls falling perfectly on her shoulders and she was sporting darker eye makeup and bright red lipstick.

He was pleased with what he saw. And that was quite the understatement.

She walked in, ignored the stares (and drools) from her classmates and took a seat in the front row next Brittney (who complemented her on her look) and Artie (who tried desperately to stare ahead).

Mr. Shuester talked a little bit about some random stuff (same old, same old) and lost his attention. That is until Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?"

"If you don't mind, i'd like to perform my assignment?"

"Of course. Go right ahead."

The music started as soon as she stood up.

_I saw it in the news_

_You told me they were wrong_

_And I stood up for you_

_'Cause I believed you were the one_

_You had all the chances in the world_

_To let me know the truth_

_What the hell's wrong with you?_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_

_That you gave up on me to be with her?_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_I'm so mad at you right now_

_I can't even find the words_

_And you're on the way down_

_I can't wait to see you burn_

_You try to make me hate that girl_

_When I should be hating you_

_What the hell's wrong with you?_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_

_That you gave up on me to be with her?_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_(than you ever were)_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

She sang with so much passion. Everyone was rocking out and loving her performance. Finn, who knew this song was about him, was glaring. Quinn danced in her seat, oblivious to the fact that this was also "dedicated" to her.

_Nothing can save you now that it's over_

_I guess that you'll find out when you're no one_

_Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing_

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_

_That you gave up on me to be with her?_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_(than you ever were)_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

She sang her last note and everyone cheered so loud he feared his hearing would be impaired. Her smile at the end was the best part.

She was standing at her locker putting her books away thinking about glee. She was so happy her song was such a hit. Even Santana had something nice to say.

The best response had to be from Sam. He had so many nice things to say. It only made her heart beat faster.

Out of the blue, her locker was slammed shut to reveal a smirking Santana and innocent Brittney.

"Hey Berry. Britt and I have some news for you. We're cheerios again! But that's not the best part. Coach Sylvester was hiding in the choir room while you were singing your kick-ass song. She was very impressed Rachel. She wants you to meet her in the gym now. We'll come with you." Both Santana and Brittney linked arms with her and led her to the gym, leaving her book bag abandoned in the hallway.

"Berry! I have a request for you. Now that these two girls are back on the cheerios, I no longer have to fill their spots. But since I have no intention of asking Quinn to join again, I need a head cheerleader. I saw your moves and want you to be head cheerleader. No strings attached. Okay?"

"Do I have any say in this?"

"Not really no."

"Oh. Uhm. Sure."

"Monday morning. Be here at 7 am sharp for practice!"

Brittney and Santana took her to the bathroom to fit her in her new uniform. It was tight and uncomfortable, but she thought she looked good.

Talk about altering your life.

_**SO CLICHE! haha**_

_**I like the idea of Santana, Brittney, and Rachel being BFFS and Rachel being a cheerio.  
It's expected, but oh well!**_

_**7 reviews to continue!  
3**_


	3. New Titles and heartbreaks

_**AN: Oh my wow! Again, I'm so shocked at the number of reviews/story alerts/favorites. Thank you so much! **_

_**I'm glad you all enjoy the story.  
:D**_

Friday afternoon Rachel sat at the local coffeehouse waiting for Sam to arrive. She had texted him after the whole "Rachel becomes a cheerio" thing earlier, asking him if they could meet at the coffee shop instead of ride there together. She didn't want him to see her in uniform yet. So she quickly changed at school and dropped her bag off at her house. She checked the clock on her phone: _4:05. _The agreed to meet at 4:10. She, being Rachel Berry, had arrived 10 minutes early. It was both a curse and a gift.

In this case, it was a curse.

She was so nervous. Although, she had no reason to be so nervous. It's not like it was a date.  
Maybe it was just that. It wasn't a date, when she wanted it (SO much) to be one.  
She sat immeresed in her thoughts, mostly of Sam, until he showed up.

"Hey Rach" She stood up and they hugged.  
"Hi Sam." She tried not to let her emotions get in the way of having a good time with a friend.

"So I don't know if I told you today, but you did an amazing job in class. I think that after that, even Santana would want to be your friend. And Finn! Did you see the look on his face? You really stuck it TO HIM!" His grin was one that she couldn't help but reciprocate. His laugh was hearty and almost made her heart melt.  
_(Note to self: Get Sam to laugh more often.) _

The rest of the hour was spent talking, laughing (much to Rachel's pleasure), and discussing Broadway.

"You have got to be kidding me Sam! I never expected a guy like you to be a fan of Broadway!" Dream guy? HECK YES.

"It's true though! When I was nine, my mom and dad took me to see the show _Into the Woods_ and I've loved live theater ever since.

"Have you ever thought about auditioning for a show? You'd make a fantastic actor."

"Thanks Rach, but I dunno."

"Why not? My daddy is very much involved in a theater company a few miles away from my house. I was planning on auditioning for their summer show. You should join me! Plus, if you like it, maybe someday we could go to New York and be in Broadway shows together!" She tried not to sound too eager, or that she was secretly desperate for the idea to become real.

"How about you give me information on the company, what the show is, and where/when, and I'll consider it. But only if you do it. Deal?"

She laughed "Deal." then flashed him her award winning (in her book that is) smile. "I have to get home. I told my fathers I'd be home by 5:15, and it takes 10 minutes to get to my house from here. But I had a wonderful time."

"We should do this more often." He smiled at her as he pulled out his wallet. "How much was your drink?"

"Oh no Sam. You really don't have to pay for that. I have money in my purse."  
"I know, but I want to."

_"It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date. " _She thought to herself, trying not to get her hopes up too far.

They parted ways and she headed for her house.

Her favorite song came on the radio and she belted it out, along side the singer.

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love an' I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh whoa oh_

_Do what you want,_

_But you never gonna break me,_

_Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me_

_No, oh whoa, oh_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love an' I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh_

_Do what you want,_

_But you never gonna break me,_

_Sticks an' stones are never gonna shake me_

_No, oh, whoa oh_

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love an' I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh whoa, oh_

_Wish that you could,_

_But you ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you can to control me_

_No, oh No-o_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (A hiding place)_

_There's this place that I go_

_Where nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_And the darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_There's only butterflies_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_The sun's on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

_The sun's on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

Singing songs like these always lifted her spirts. Her spirts were quite lifted at this moment in time.

Monday morning came, and Rachel was so nervous for practice. She walked into school wearing her red and white ensamble and had her long, brown hair in a tight, high ponytail. Her makeup was minimum, but enough to impress.

Practice came and went.  
It was a simple gathering. Introductions first. All the other girls (especially Santana and Brittney) seemed pleased that Rachel was there, which shocked her. They ran through a few routines and Rachel learned some new moves and jumps she didn't know she was capable of.

She showered, like the rest of the girls, and put her uniform back on.  
Here it came. Walking down the halls dressed like she fit in, which she did now. The thought excited her, but she didn't let it go to her head.

"Come Rach. We'll walk you to your locker, and then to your first period."  
"Yeah! Let's show what you're made of Rachel! We're your best friends now and we'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
"Thank you Santana, Brittney." She inhaled and let it out slowly. "Lets go." 

As the three girls walked down the hall, the result was instant. The kids parted like the Red Sea. The news that Rachel Berry, ex-loser, was the new head cheerleader spread quickly. She was at her locker talking to her two best friends when someone came from behind and closer her locker.

"Oh my gosh! Why do people have to shut my locker to get my attention!" She wasn't done getting her books and she'd have to re-open it to get them.

"Sorry Rach. I need to talk to you." It was Finn.

"Um okay. San, Britt, I'll be only a minute. Save me a seat in History!" The two girls nodded, glared at Finn, and walked away with linked pinkies.

"Do you need something from me Finn? I don't want to be late for me first class."  
"Yeah, well, sometimes cheerios get special treatment. Maybe they'll make an exception for the head cheerleader." He spoke with sarcasm and venom in her voice, and tone she did not appreciate.

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with my new title?"  
"Yeah i do! You're not a cheerio Rach. You're better than them."  
"Finn. I beg your pardon. I can be a cheerio if I'd like. I would like to. And don't call me Rach. It's a nickname only my friends and future boyfriend can use. Seeing what a true hyprocrite you are, you are neither. I'm sorry that you don't approve of me being Head Cheerleader, but I don't care. Get over it Finn." As she spoke she opened her locker and got the few books she needed.  
He stood, mouth hanging open, when Sam walked up to Rachel.  
"Lookin' good Rach. Ready for history?" She smiled at Sam and nodded. He offered to carry her books, and she accepted the offer.

Not once did she look back at Finn to see his reaction to the two of them.

This friendship was for her and her alone.  
She was done with Finn.

_GAH. I used to word cheerio, head cheerleading, and cheerlead so much! _

_I hope you all enjoyed this update :D I know I enjoyed writing it!_

_12 reviews to update!  
3_


	4. Spring flings and dances

_**AN: You are all so freaking amazing. I love all of you.  
I feel SO blessed every time I get an email that says someone reviewed, etc.**_

_**Blah, blah, blah. You hear this every time. I'll let you get to the story**_

:D

The rest of Rachel's week consisted of cheerio's practice at 7am every day, less homework than usual (Cheerios got less, but she still did extra credit), and hanging out with her 3 best friends: Santana, Brittney, and of course Sam.

After spending all week after school with him, she decided she must be in love.

When they aren't together, she wishes they were.

When he does something nice for her, she gets butterflies in her stomach.

The best part is that he stands up for her.

The other day, when Quinn found out that the head cheerleader spot would be given to Rachel, she threw every mean comment and word in the arsonal at her. In front of everyone. Sam appeared out of nowhere and told her off.

Standing up and defending her was never something Finn did. It made her question their entire relationship. He told her he loved her but, did he really?

It amazed her how one man can take over your whole life for a few months then leave and have you wondering what the relationship was ever about.

When she walked down the hall, she didn't strut (like some girls did). She told herself that if she got big headed, a relationship with Sam was out of the question.

Being with Quinn proved that.

She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about him. Some of the things he did we boyfriend things. Like carrying her books to her next class, hanging out with her everyday, standing up for her, treating her amazing.

If she became to steriotypical cheerleader, she'd lose that. She just couldn't.

But she's not saying she didn't like the force and command it gave her. She had gone from invisible to noticed by eveyone, and it was amazing to her.

Thursday, It was announced that the school would be having a dance on March 1st to celebrate the recent fundraising the school had been doing. They raised over $500,000 for the local hospital.

This made Rachel's heart soar. She thought (and hoped) that If Sam asked her, they might be able to get together.

If Sam didn't ask within the next week, she'd go with whoever asked her. At least that's what her father suggested she do. Not to make him jealous, just to be respectful to whoever asks her.

If Finn asks her, she decided, she'll turn him down.

It was Tuesday and he still hadn't made a move. They hung out just like always, but he never acted like he wanted to ask her something. It saddened her.

Maybe he wasn't into her that way.

Maybe she realized she loved him and just hoped he felt the same. She may have made their un-friendship relationship up in her head.

"If by Friday he doesn't ask, I go with someone else."

Sam wasn't sure what to do.

He really liked Rachel- maybe even loved her.

But she was a cheerio now. He wasn't quarterback and he wasn't good enough for her.

She might say differently, but he didn't care.

The other day, one of the football players told him that hanging out with Rachel wouldn't make her like him.

And he was stupid enough to believe him.

But he really wanted to take her to the dance-he just didn't have to guts to ask her.

But he also didn't want to see her with some other guy.

He was conflicted

So he did what he thought would be good-text Santana, Rachel's best friend.

_To: Santana_

_Hi Santana. It's me, Sam. I have a question for you. About Rachel._

To: Sam

Hi blondie! Ooh you gotz the hots for my girl? Need me to hook you up?

He rolled his eyes at her text

_To: Santana_

_No, but I need to ask you something. I want to take her to the dance, but I don't know how to ask. Help?_

To: Sam

Calm down Lemonhead! Sheesh. I have an idea for you. You're gonna be her secret admirer for the rest of this week. Then Friday after school, you'll ask her. She'll be so in love by then, she'll have to say yes. Am I brilliant or what?

_To: Santana_

_Thanks San!_

Here's where Sam Evans put his romance skills to the test.

_**Si. It was short. But still, I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
20 reviews to continue! **_

_**3 **_


	5. Love notes and more hearts breakin'

_**AN: You all are wonderful people and I love you! :D**_

_**This isn't my favorite chapter, but I still like it.  
ENJOY! 3**_

Wednesday Morning:

Rachel walked into school, as confident as ever. She ignored the usual stares from the student body, still amazed at how she came to be the most popular, down to earth girl in the school.

She didn't stop for anybody and went straight to her locker. She needed to get the usual books that she carries to 1st period.

As she opened to blue/grey door, and note fell to the ground. Confused, she bent (but not too far. She was well aware of the staring jocks behind her) down to retrieve it.

It read;

_Finn sucked. (she laughed at the authors simple honesty)_

_I think that you need a new man in your life. One who'll treat you right._

_I also think you'll agree with me._

_I want to take you to the dance this Thursday. No school on Friday, so maybe we can hang then? HA, I'm getting ahead of myself._

_Meet me in the far corner of the gym at the dance. Dress nice._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Rachel felt her heart beating a lot faster than it was 5 minutes ago.

The note was the sweetest thing she'd ever read.

It was cute how dorky it was. It reminded her of Sam. Who, as if on cue, snuck up from behind her and started grabbing books from her locker.

"Sam! Guess what I just found!"

"Hum… A unicorn?"

"Not even close, fantasy boy. I got a note from a secret admirer! He wants to take me to the dance on Saturday"

She saw his eyes widen for a moment, but shook it off as shock.

"That's awesome Rach. Now on to history?" The arm that wasn't full of books was extended to her.

"On to history!"

If felt good to have a best friend.

_  
Everytime Rachel went to her locker, she found something new from her secret admirer. First Pink Roses (her favorite), vegan chocolates (it made her heart swell that he knew she was a vegan), and a star charm and a note:

_I hope your day was fantastic Ms. Berry._

_The chocolates are vegan (in case you forgot to read the box) and the flowers are you favorite._

_The last gift for today is one that I hope you'll put to good use.  
You may be thinking "Why would I get a charm when I have nothing to do with it?" *puts hand dramatically to forehead* I'll help you out there. _

_Remember that we'll meet at the dance on Thursday, so don't accept any dates. Then I'll give you some suggestions that'll help you put that star to good use. _

_As much love as always,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

He was the sweetest guy ever.

She wanted to be in love, but

1) She didn't know the guy

2) If it wasn't Sam, she didn't want to love him at all.

Sam had enlisted help from both Santana and Brittney. Santana told him all of Rachel's favorite things while Brittney suggested romanic movies to watch on their first date.

He was sitting at home, on his bed, planning out tomorrow's love notes. He was home alone, since his mom was at an interview for a new job.  
*_buzz buzz* _

"Mom? Whats up?"

"Sam, I need to ask you something.." She sounded nervous. It was NEVER something good if she was nervous.

"Uhm.. okay. What is it?"

"The interview told went very well. It's still going well. I just need to ask you if it's okay if I take it."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because the job's in New York. Sam, we'd have to move for me to take it. And we'd have to move on Wednesday. I would start work Friday afternoon."

"Mom! I can't just up and leave! My life's here. Why can't this wait until the end of the school year?"

"Because, honey. Things like this don't happen all the time. It's now or never.."

He honestly didn't know what to do.

Rachel sat finishing up her homework and listening to _Wicked_ her favorite show. It always put her in a good mood.

Her stomach growled and she gave up on her homework for a while to get something to eat. Her fathers were out of town until Monday, which left her the whole house. While down there, she noticed an unfamiliar car parked on her street. She, being the curious one of her family of 3, went outside to investigate.

She collided with a body when her head was turned sideways to scope the area out.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Am I intruding? Cause, I can leave.."

"No! Not at all."

"I see you changed out of your uniform." His tone was uneasy and it sounded to her like he wasn't saying what was on his mind.  
"Yeah, they get too tight. Now." She grabbed his hand and led him inside. "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"I know you didn't come here to see if I still was wearing my cheerios outfit. What do you need to say Sam?"

"Okay. There's no easy was to say this, so I'll just "spill." She punched him playfully in the arm. "You know how you've been getting love letters and gifts today?" She nodded "Well, those were from me. I know, I'm lame for telling you now, but there's a reason. My mom lost her job a few weeks ago, and she's been searching for another one 24/7 every day. She called me today and told me that she landed on. Worst part is, I'd have to move.."

"What? To where?"  
"New York."  
"Wow Sam! That's amazing for your mom and you! New York is a wonderful place."  
"You don't understand do you. I'm leaving and I love you." Her breath caught in her throat. "If I leave, we can't be together."

"Oh."  
"Yeah. What should we do Rach?"

"Well, for starters. I love you too. I just felt that needed to be said. And two, I have no idea. But we'll figure this out. I can't let you leave now. I'm worried I'll become a bitch."  
He laughed at her expression. "And why would you?"  
"I think that title of "HEAD CHEERLEADER" will get to my big head."  
"Hey, your heads not big. Just your dreams."  
"Thats the cheesiest thing anyone has every said to me."  
"You know you love it."

She couldn't help but agree.

_**I kind of feel that was a little fast for them to say I love you, but I dunno. I guess it felt right :P**_

_**27 reviews to continue!  
3**_


	6. Loveee

_**AN: Last chapterrr. It was short, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews. It means so much to me.**_

After Sam left, Rachel called up Brittney and Santana.  
"Hey San? I need your help. Bring Britt. Meet me at the mall in 15 minutes." Then she hung up.

15 minutes later, Rachel stood face to face with her best friends and told them everything.  
"I need a dress sutable for wearing in Sam's presence."  
Santana smirked, and they were off.

They had been to 4 different dress shops, but nothing really stood out the the 3 of them. So they kept searching.

One store, held the most beautiful red dress Rachel had ever laid eyes on. It had white lace trimming along the bottom of the dress with a tie around the waist. She pulled it off the rack and showed it to Santana and Brittney, who both nodded heavily in response.

After trying on the dress (and staring in the mirror for forever), Rachel bought the dress. The girls hung around the mall for an hour and then went seperate ways.

Once Rachel got home, she thought of what she should do about Sam.

She had to find him a way to get him to stay. And soon.

Every since he left Rachel's, he'd been trying to find his mom a better job in town. It was hard with all the economic problems going on the world these days.  
It was around 2am before he found one that matched the job she already took in New York. His mother was an accountant and was going to work at a national bank. Good pay, friendly co-workers, amazing city. He would have to start over at a new school, and that was something he didn't think he could handle.

He was so excited about finding the perfect subsitute job for her, he ran into her room and woke her up. She read the article and was pleasently surprised. It was just about as good as the job she was about to take. She told her to go to bed and she'd call up for an interview first thing in the morning. He couldn't be happier.

He woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon, something his mom only made on special occasions. He quickly got dressed and practically ran downstairs.

"Mom? Why pancakes this morning?"  
"Samuel! You know that job that you showed me yesterday? Well, I called them today and the told me a lot about it. It has better pay than the other job, and the co-workers are the best to work with. Then the asked if I'd like the job! Of course I had to fax them my resume and they asked me a ton of questions, but oh Sam. We're staying! Now go call your girlfriend and tell her the happy news!"

"Wow! That's amazing mom!" As he was almost to his room, he called "and she's not my girlfriend Mom!"

His mom just grinned.

When he got to school, he got his stuff out of his locker, and went to go tell Rachel the good news. Unfortunatly, someone got to her before he did. Finn stood, trying to look cool, obviously making her mad.

"Finn Hudson. How DARE you? I thought I already had this conversation with you, except about the cheerios. Why would you think Sam would just being using me? He LIKES me Finn! He cares about me. And he stands up for me. That's something that YOU never did, Finn. So just leave me alone. Everytime you open your mouth, you never have something nice to say. Why do we have to do this EVERY day? I'm getting sick of it. I don't need this Finn. I don't need you in my life right now."

"But you know you want me in your life Rach.." He winked.

"No I don't." She slammed her locker and walked the other direction, running into an amused Sam.

"You go girl!"

"Oh sorry Sam! Were you standing here the whole time?" She looked embarrased and wished he hadn't heard that.

"Almost. But I have AMAZING news for you! Guess who's parents found a job in town and isn't moving to New York?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Meeeeee!"  
"Seriously? Oh Sam. This is so wonderful!"

"After the dance, you should come to my place. I think my mom would want to meet my girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Yep. Unless you don't like titles.."  
"I'm fine with titles. Isn't head cheerleader a title?"  
"True. Now lets get to class."  
Finn overheard their conversation and looked like he wanted to punch someone.

Rachel stood in front of her full lenth mirror, happy with what she saw. She invited Santana, Brittney, and Mercedes to come over before the dance and get ready with her. They all helped each other out. Once all 4 girls were dressed and primped, they sat on Rachel's bed and talked.

"So Rachel. I heard through the grapevine that someone's got a new boyfriend!"  
"Oh? And who's that?"  
"YOU SILLY!" Brittney didn't catch on to Rachel's joke and made a comment which caused everyone to erupt into contagious, never-ending laughter.

"Yep, Sam's not moving, and so we're going to give 'us' a chance."  
"I bet you're excited."  
"Hell YES!" More laughter.

*_ding dong* _

"OOH! The guys must be here!" Santana was practically screaming "Where's my purse, where's my purse" on and on.  
"Chill San. It's right here." Rachel was aware of where it was set, and helped save the day.

The girls all had fabulous dates and they were all so excited for the dance.  
Rachel answered the door and in one straight line stood/sat: Artie: Brittney's date, A jock named Jason; Mercedes' date, Kurt's friend Wes; Santana's date, and of course, Sam: Rachel's date. All four guys stood, jaws to the floor, as each girl came down Rachel's swirly staircase. Each guy offered their arm, to which each girl accepted.

The dance went off without a hitch, and a slow song was now playing.

"So Sam. Why did you tell me you were my secret admirer so early? Why didn't you wait?" It was the one thing that has been on Rachel's mind since Wednesday.

"I don't really know. I was freaking out about leaving that it kind of slipped out."  
"Well it was a good idea. If only you hadn't blown it.."  
"HEY! You know you loved it."  
"Whatever. Now shh! I love this song."

She laid her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance until the night was over.  
Things were finally going her way.

_**AW. It's overrr. **_

_**Should I do a sequel? I have a few ideas.. but i'm not sure.**_

_**Tell me what you think! :D**_

_**3**_


End file.
